The Missing Bumble Bee
by Dragon Queen1
Summary: Brian is in his and Harry's sixth year. Wierd stuff starts happening read and find out! Rated PG 13 for language, review and tell me If I get to make it lower rated.
1. The Invitation

Disclaimer: As you know, nothing belongs to me except for Brian. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. Who wrote the wonderful HP series. I hope you like my story it's one ofm my first one's so go easy on me. Please R/R!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Invitation  
  
  
  
My story's pretty weird, you might not want to hear it but I think I'll tell it anyway. It all started about 6 years ago when I was 11. I mean, I was livin' a real normal life, nothing out of the ordinary Ever happened to me that's for sure. I went to a normal school had normal friends and even had some pretty normal enemies, if you'd like to call them. But that all changed one summer when I got this pretty weird letter in the mail. I had woke up on what seemed like a normal day and went to go check the mail. When I got it there was this letter to me, but it didn't say who it was from, only To Mr. Brian Geller. That's all it said, you could barely read it though cause the letters were all fancy. It pretty much scared the hell out of me, I mean, I usually never got mail, ever. But I opened it up anyhow. Man, I thought that letter was a bunch of bull. I said that these people wanted me to attend this school, Hogwarts, which is for witchcraft and wizardry. Sure! Like I would believe that ever! I mean, I thought it was probably from one of those guys that are always trying to get back at me for this thing I did to them in like the second grade or something, they were always being a pain in the ass and doing stuff like that. But it turned out that this place was real! And I was an actual wizard. That almost killed me, I mean you take the most normal guy in the world and tell him he's a goddam wizard!  
  
Well, I had to get my school stuff and everything at this little place called Diagon Alley. That's where all these wizards and stuff shop. I had to get a wand and everything. And it took me nearly forever to figure out how to use the money. Because it's completely different than regular money. Any how I got to Hogwarts on this train that's at Kings Cross, except everything about wizards is secret so it's behind this invisible barrier that muggles can't see and don't know about. Muggles are what we call non- magical people.  
  
My first year at Hogwarts was really cool. Every one was nice and it was really fun. I made friends pretty fast to. I was best friends with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Now, see, Harry was pretty famous, at first I didn't know why but I found out pretty soon. There's this guy, Voldemort, who was really, really evil. Well, he had tried to kill Harry when he was like 1 or something and Harry got away with only a scare, now that was amazing, cuz when Voldemort wanted to kill you, he'd kill. You couldn't stop him. And the other thing is that when Voldemort did his curse and all, it backfired and stripped him of his powers. That's also why he's famous.  
  
All the teachers were nice to, well that is except for Professor Snape. Man, was he a mean bastard! All during his classes he's breathing down your neck telling you, you did something wrong, your potion was too runny, it wasn't green enough, it was supposed to be lumpy. All the time, except he didn't do that to the Slytherins. That's another thing, there's houses that you win points for and stuff, I'm in Gryffindor, the other ones are Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and the one I mentioned before, Slytherin. Well, I think Snapes dislikes us about as much as we hate him except for he hates Harry most of all, though I still don't know why. He also didn't like this one kid also, Neville. Neville was always screwing this up and melting his cauldron. It was pretty sad.  
  
There was also this guy, Draco, and his friends Crabbe and Goyle. Man, I hate them. Crabbe and Goyle were these really mean, ugly, stupid fat guys. And I mean it when I say that. You know how when you don't like someone to much and your talking about what's so bad about them? Well, sometimes people can exaggerate a little. But I'm not they were just as I said. They really were.  
  
Now in my sixth year things started getting pretty bad. I mean there was always something weird going on like students getting attacked and all, that happened in my second year people even thought the guy doing it was Harry! But I never thought anything like this was going to happen. Well, you know when you watch the news or read the paper? There's always something bad going on somewhere. But you never, never think it's gonna happen to you. You think its like a 1 in a million chance that that's ever gonna happen so you don't worry. Well, I bet you the guy that that happened to thought the exact same thing but it happened to him anyways cause anything can happen, anything! And when you're a wizard and there's these crazy dangerous wizards running all over the place trying to take over. Stuff is a lot more likely to happen, and it did. 


	2. A Different Kind of Beginning

Well, how was it, I mean the first chapter and everything? I hope it was good, I wanted to make it longer though but I couldn't think of anything else to put in it cuz I wasn't gonna start telling the story till the second chapter. Please, please, PLEASE R/R! I'd really like it. And all this, except for Brian, is the wonderful work of J.K., without her I think my lfe would be boring as hell cuz it seems the only thing I do is read HP. Well, not really but I love HP anyway.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: A Different Kind of Beginning  
  
  
  
Well, we should have noticed something was wrong from the start of our sixth year. Really we should've. The thing is if any of us were paying attention to the little signs that something was wrong we might have been able to prevent all of this. Honestly someone should've noticed. Well anyhow, back to the story.  
  
The ride there was normal as always, long and sometimes tiresome. When we got there we had the feast. But me and a few other students noticed old Dumbledore wasn't there. Then we were told that he was on vacation this year and nobody would be able to contact him. Not even the teachers. The only reason they knew was because he had sent them a letter. We all looked at each other except for Hermione who had her nose stuck in a freakn' book like always and didn't hear.  
  
"Do you really think he's on vacation?" Harry asked.  
  
"I donno it's kinda last minute," I said," Don't you think we would have got a letter before now saying he wasn't gonna be here, and how come people can't contact him, that doesn't sound much like Dumbledore."  
  
But Ron chimed in, "Yeah but he's getting' old you know. Maybe he woke up one day and thought 'I don't feel like teaching a bunch of little kids this year' and he decided to take a break. He has been here for awhile, he's probably getting tired of it."  
  
I shrugged then thought of it, it did kinda make sense, then.  
  
Ron looked over at Hermione who hadn't heard a word and was still reading. "Hey, earth to Hermione! Did you hear a word of anything anybody just said? That book can't be that good"  
  
"Of course I heard," she replied, finally taking her eyes away from her reading, "McGonagall just said that she had some announcements to make later and to dig in."  
  
"No Herms," I broke in, " she already made the announcement. Would you like to know what she said?"  
  
"What? I thought she…I didn't he.."  
  
Harry interrupted her, "She said Dumbledore's not gonna be here this year. Honestly you need to save your reading for before be…"  
  
"He's what?!"  
  
"On vacation," said Ron with his mouth full of roasted potatoes.  
  
"He's never been on vacation before, has he?" Hermione asked, she had now thrown her book down, totally forgetting it, as though the freakn' end of the world was coming. "You guys he can't do this, not just as Voldemort's getting stronger!"  
  
"Hermione there's nothing wrong with it, just calm down, Hogwarts is like the safest place on earth practically," I said. This was getting pretty damn ridiculous.  
  
"It's not when Dumbledore's not here! Arghhh, you guys just don't get it," and she stomped off towards the common room.  
  
"What's wrong with her?"  
  
"Ah, you know girls, you never know what they're thinking," Ron said, finishing his potatoes and moving to the roast.  
  
In the next couple weeks Hermione calmed down and soon wasn't even thinking about Dumbledore being gone and all. And stuff started to become normal, well, as normal as it ever was at Hogwarts. I was now getting the Daily Prophet every day, goddam Hermione convinced me, though I have to say it's helpful to know what's going on outside of school. And there were articles every once in a while, actually very often, of lots of disappearances. Not only wizards and stuff but muggles too. The people would be all normal and everything and just then they would disappear, just like that, with no traces of where they went, nothing, it was as though they had went into thin air. Now that was pretty weird. 


	3. Quiditch

Hey, I hope some people liked the first chapters. Please review so that I know what you thought about it and tell me if there are ways that I can improve. Well please R/R! oh, nothing belongs to me except for Brian. But do I really have to write that in further chapters, I mean you guys should know that all ready. Well, that is if any of you are smart. (Which I'm sure you are)  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Quiditch  
  
  
  
Well, to tell you the truth. I had never really play Quiditch before. I mean, I loved watching Harry play and everything and soon Ron but I never really got the concept of it. I was still used the old football idea. Finally Harry decided that I had to play.  
  
"Come on Brian! You know you would be perfect. All you really need is hand- eye coordination and a little skill, look at me I had never heard of it before but I learned easy enough. Now look at me, I'm captain," he said one clear sunny day. Quiditch practice hadn't started yet but was coming.  
  
"Yeah, Harry's right," Ron added, "and besides we need a new beater on the team any way, we aren't gonna be the same with Fred and George gone this year," Ron thought for a second, then his face fell, "come to think of it we're gonna need lots of new players."  
  
"Well, if we get Brian to play that's one down!" Harry said trying to cheer Ron up, he hadn't really been the same since his brother's left and so had a lot of the team members. But I mean, I wouldn't care if I had brothers and they left, I be kinda happy but then, I don't now, if I had brothers at all, even one's as great a Fred and George I really honestly don't know how I would feel.  
  
Ron wasn't listening though, he was looking off over at the Quiditch field with his hand to his temple. Slowly he said, "You guys, where's Hermione at?"  
  
I shrugged, "I don't know, why? I think she might be studying for that DADA test. Oh, can you believe Mrs. Figg is making me take that last test over! Couldn't she let this one off, I mean I'm YOUR friend, don't you think that's enough?" I looked over at Harry. I was trying to change the subject to our new DADA teacher, Mrs. Figg, Every since we found out that one of Harry's goddam neighbors was a witch it was an easy conversation striker, we still weren't used to it. She had only come to teach this year. The whole time Harry was baby-sat by her she never told him that she, or even HE could do magic.  
  
Harry looked at me, I could tell he could read my mind, I swear he can do that sometimes, it's creepy.  
  
"Brian, stop changing the subject. You deserve to do the test again. But Ron, why do you want Hermione out here, she's probably just gonna bring a book out and not talk to us. What's the point of trying?'  
  
"Well," Ron hesitated, I could tell he was trying to think of a way to say whatever he was going to. "well, I was thinking ("we could tell," Harry said under his breath.) that if we need someone for a chaser we could TRY Hermione." Ron hunched back ready for Harry's reply.  
  
"What?!" Harry's eyes got big. "Hermione can't be on the team. As much as she is our friend she still can't be on the team. Quiditch isn't something you can learn from a book Ron."  
  
"Yeah but if we're gonna be teaching Brian to play we could easily teach Herms at the same time. You yourself were just saying it was easy to learn and how you didn't know anything when you started. What if Hermione turns out to be one of the best chasers in the world, huh? Aren't you gonna feel bad when you didn't use her skills." I couldn't believe it, Ron actually looked serious about this. I thought of it, well, if they were willing to let me be on the team they should at least see how Hermione was at it.  
  
"Yeah, Harry. Give her a chance." I said not seeing Hermione suddenly appear behind me, she was working on her Apperating even though she was way to young, I still couldn't see how she had wormed her way into that one.  
  
"Give who a chance?" she said curiosily, "you guys aren't still on about Mrs. Figg are you?"  
  
"No Herms, that's not it. We were just talking about," I looked over at Harry who had his mouth slightly open and was shaking his head, mentally telling me not to let her think she was gonna be on the team. "We were JUST talking about letting you try out for the team this year Herms, wouldn't that be cool?" Ron gave me a smile and I did the same to Hermione. I saw Harry sit down next to me shaking his head with his hands over his face.  
  
"You…you were?" she looked shocked, I mean completely shocked, "I can't play on the team!" At this I saw Harry nod in agreement, "how could I play with all the homework I've got these days? And besides, I don't know how."  
  
"Oh, you'll learn soon enough we're gonna teach Brian too." Ron said to Hermione still smiling. Hermione gave Harry a big smile that showed her straight white teeth.  
  
"Do you really mean it Harry? I can be on the team?" She looked so happy.  
  
Harry's mouth was still open but finally he bit his lip and sighed, "Yeah, you can be on the team Herms." Hermione bent down and hugged him so hard I honestly saw him turning blue, I swear.  
  
"Oh, Harry! I can't believe you're gonna let me play! You're not gonna regret this!"  
  
"Sure, just let go of my neck will ya? I can't breath." Hermione let go then suddenly put her hand over her mouth and Harry rolled his eyes as she said, "I've gotta go to the library see if they have any books that might help me!" 


	4. Another Dissapearing Act

Blah Blah Blah disclaimer Please somebody review!!!!!! I know my story's pretty bad but please tell me how to make it better!!!!! Please!!! Well, anyways…  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Another Disappearing Act  
  
  
  
About two months after the start of the term we were all settled down into our studies. (Which sucks because we weren't learning ANYthing good and everything was really boring!) I guess, if you'd like to call it settling, not many people were used to Dumboldore not being here. Well, to tell you the truth there hadn't been a single disappearance for quite some time now. About two weeks. And since there had become a report of someone missing almost every freakn' day, that was good news.  
  
One night me and Harry were stuck in the common room with nothing to do. Hermione was upstairs reading (My god she reads a lot!) and Ron was stuck helping Snape sort his potions shelf for detention.  
  
Me and Harry were sitting in the big chairs by the fire talking about the first Quiditch match and which tactics we were going to use.(I had made the team, so had Hermione. Would you believe that she's actually really good! It was shocking as hell.) Well, anyways, we were talking when all of a sudden Professer Flitwick comes bursting into the common room. Flitwick? What was he doing here?! What about McGonagall?  
  
Flitwick was panting for breath. He leaned on the wall for support. As he did so his tall cone like hat fell off his head and toppled onto the floor at his feet. He was still holding his chest breathing hard.  
  
"All… Students must… report to the…Great Hall… Immediately!" He chocked out. What the hell was wrong with him, we hadn't seen him like this before.  
  
"Professor Flitwick, what happened?" I asked.  
  
"One of the teachers has just been reported missing." He said in a rush.  
  
"WHAT?!" me and Harry exclaimed together. What the hell was he talking about?  
  
"Who was it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Professor McGonagall. She was outside talking to Madame Hooch about the up coming Quiditch game. I guess she wanted to stay behind because she was still out side when I came to get her. Then out of nowhere a hooded figure came, grabbed her and vanished. Nobody knows who it was. It could be anybody, even you-know-who! All students must report to the Great Hall, now!"  
  
"Alright."  
  
In the Great hall I swear it was a riot. Some people looked scared, others worried. Some didn't even know what the hell was going on. And the Slytherin's, man that really pissed me off, they all seemed like they were enjoying this whole event. I heard Draco, who was over in the corner, snigger, "About time she got what she deserved," after he had found out.  
  
Professor Sprout tried, though in vain, to clam us.  
  
"Students! Please keep your attention here!" A few students settled down and after a couple minutes everyone was seated quietly at their tables  
  
She continued, "I would like everyo….." but whatever she wanted us to do we didn't find out. At that second all the lights were blown out by a shrill wind that practically came out of nowhere. It scared the hell out of me. I looked of at Harry and Ron.  
  
"What the hell's going on you guys?"  
  
Harry looked back at me. At first I thought he look scared. But… he was never scared. I mean NEVER.  
  
"I don't know," his voice was shaky. Ha and Ron started to look around the room to see what was going on. I didn't. What was that over in the corner? It looked like someone in a cloak. But, that couldn't be… It seemed to come out of nowhere. It was getting closer to our table. What the hell! I grabbed the back of Harry's shirt nearly ripping the goddam thing off him.  
  
"Harry," I chocked out, "you…you might want to look over there. Please tell me I'm seeing things again."  
  
Harry looked over to where I showed him. His mouth dropped and his eyes got big. Other kids around us noticed to. There was screaming and shouting. Kids were running thios way and that. Hermione, who was beside me, fainted. I picked her up. The figure was approaching us. I couldn't move I was so damn scared. Neither could Harry or Ron and Hermione was still unconscious. Then suddenly in a whirl of black it engulfed us and mummered some incantation. Time seemed to stand at a still then suddenly I felt the rushing of wind, saw the blurring of colors and mixture of sounds around me. We seemed to be traveling. By portkey? Impossible. Or, was it?  
  
We landed a few minutes later. Landed? Actually we were a few feet from the ground. What the hell was going on. I was so freaked out I couldn't control myself. The figure dropped us on the cold stone floor. With a thud my head hit the ground.  
  
I had only enough strength to see where I was. Before I blacked out. 


End file.
